<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jealous Peach by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063382">Jealous Peach</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi'>Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>You (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peach being jealous would include...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peach Sallinger/Reader, Peach Sallinger/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jealous Peach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>○ It all depends if the two of you are together or if you only see her as a friend (<strike><em>for </em></strike><strike><em>now</em></strike>)</p><p>○ If you only see her as a friend, she’s can get jealous of pretty much anything and everything.</p><p>○ And like we’ve seen, she’s not the kind of person to admit to her feelings, especially her jealousy.</p><p>○ So you can be sure that she’ll try to make you feel guilty about it.</p><p>○ For example: Did you just give one of your friends a close hug and not one to her?</p><p>○ She legit makes you feel like she should be your only friend.</p><p>○ Or that you should give her more attention than the rest of your friends, because <em>she, </em>unlike <em>them</em>, deserves it.</p><p>○ Also if you don’t give her what she wants, she just gets so <em>mean.</em></p><p>○ Oh, you can be sure that she’ll try to manipulate you into leaving your love interests for her.</p><p>○ “Well, I wanted to invite you to this new restaurant, but I guess I shouldn’t since I don’t seem like an important person in your life.”</p><p>○ One day you just snap.</p><p>○ “You know what, Peach? Maybe you’re not.”</p><p>○ She doesn’t know how to react after that and just leaves.</p><p>○ And she internally starts to panic because she knows that she messed up and that you’re probably thinking about cutting her off of your life.</p><p>○ She knows that she’s really jealous, but she doesn’t want her jealousy to drive you away from her.</p><p>○ Her first thought is to fake a suicide so that you can feel bad for her, but deep down, she knows it won’t bring you back to her, so instead she’ll try to calm it down and eventually apologizes to you (really bad, but you see the effort so you forgive her).</p><p>○ Also, from now on, you make a point to reassure her every time she shows signs of jealousy.</p><p>○ If you two are together, though, that’s a whole other story.</p><p>○ She <em>will </em>tell you that she doesn’t like that particular friend, in front of their face if she <em>really </em>hates them.</p><p>○ She won’t say that she’s jealous, but you instantly know that it’s what she’s feeling.</p><p>○ “Awn.. is Peach Sallinger jealous?”</p><p>○ “Protecting what’s yours isn’t called jealousy, it’s called being territorial.”</p><p>○ At this point in your relationship, you know her very well, so you turn her face towards her and give her lips a kiss.</p><p>○ “There. Feeling better?”</p><p>○ She does.</p><p>○ But she also wants more so she always kisses you again with utter passion, ending it by gently biting your bottom lip in a teasing way.</p><p>○ She smirks when your cheeks turn red from her action.</p><p>○ “Now I am.”</p><p>○ You’ll still have to have some actions in the bedroom when you two get home, cause the queen always needs more reassurance.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>